


Fun Times Reliving the Past

by DuskyGem



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anon - Freeform, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyGem/pseuds/DuskyGem
Summary: Spain fucks his girlfriend in some roleplay, character left anonymous for the girlfriend.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fun Times Reliving the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Spanish, the Spanish in this is rough and probably poorly translated. I apologize for that.

Antonio was so glad his girl had agreed to this. She, however, was starting to regret the choice with quiet excitement, she knew there would be teasing, pain, degradation, but she also knew he loved her. Even so, she knew she was in some deep shit when she was bound by the hands and feet and left on the floor while her boyfriend got dressed.

The Spaniard slid on his red coat, looking over himself in the mirror with heavy nostalgia. He was in a white silk shirt, half open, his old red coat, burlap pants and a sash tied tightly around his waist, slimming it and holding a dagger in place. From there, it was easy to slip into that old, familiar mindset. He had checked and double checked with his girlfriend that she would be okay and remembered the safeword.

He sauntered into the bedroom, looking at the girl on the floor with a cold smile flicking onto his lips and those olive eyes raking over her form with hunger. She looked him over, mouth slightly agape, damn, he was hot. She pressed her legs together a bit as she looked up at him.

Finally, Antonio broke the silence, speaking in his native tongue. “Mi amor, mi puta, mi jodera juguete…” He seemed to expect her to understand, which she knew the first two, my love, my whore. But the last name she didn’t quite recognize. “Ah, come now, you should respond, or do you not understand?” He smirked, kneeling next to her and grabbing her chin harshly. “Allow me to repeat myself, just this once. My love, my whore. My fuck toy.” Her breath caught in her throat as he chuckled darkly, moving to grab her face with one hand as the other traveled down her body, pinching and stroking places he knew to be sensitive.

She let out a shuddering breath, only to gasp in air as he suddenly slid his hand between her legs. She wasn’t wearing much. A t-shirt and underwear and that was it.

“Awh. Is mi puta getting all worked up?” Antonio spoke again, purring out his words as he carelessly stroked her womanhood. She finally spoke

“‘m not a whore–” before anything else could leave her mouth she was slapped across the face.

“Did the captain give you permission to speak? No? Then quiet, little whore.” She nodded, only gasping when her clit was pinched slightly. He withdrew his hand and grabbed her at the waist, flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her hips into the air. A hard swat came down on her ass as she gave a small yelp. “Shut up, whore.” He snapped, using one hand to hold her head down and the other to slip her underwear off then rile up her shirt. Hands roughly roamed over her chest, playing with her nipples with pinches and rubs. She buried her face into the carpet, letting out a few yelps, groans, and moans.

“Listen to you..” He jeered. “Sounding like any other whore of the sea.” He cooed, grinding against her bare ass as he continued playing with her chest. His hand roughly grabbed her face and leaned over her, pulling her head back at an awkward angle to shove his tongue into her mouth, seeming to thoroughly enjoy the kiss. She was left with her face shoved back into the carpet.

He pushed her upper back down and started undoing his pants. His lack of underwear making a decent sized tent in the old pants. He rubbed two fingers against her lower lips, pressing them both in with little ado. He massaged her walls, eliciting a few hums and gasps.

“Already so hot for me? The captain, taking you on the floor like the slut, the worthless bitch you are…” He cooed in her ear, moving back up and pulling his fingers out. He used the wet fingers to guide his cock to her womanhood, causing her to gasp in air. Her hands curled into pleased fists behind her back as he entered her.

Antonio let out a grunt, tilting his head forward a bit as he moved one hand to her hip and the other to the floor, holding them both in place as he suddenly started to move. The woman beneath him let out moans, even little yelps with each harsh thrust. Seems he was going for power over speed. She could feel him bottoming out inside her with each thrust causing an aching pleasure within her body.

The man above her continued to move, and only a few minutes in he suddenly flipped them over. She let out a moan as he head lolled back. His hips moved a bit as he let out a shuddering breath. “Come on. Fuck yourself on my cock, little whore.” He said, snapping his hips up for emphasis on his words.

She hesitated, which caused her boyfriend to reach behind her and pinch her ass with bruising force. She jumped, causing her body to come back down, a pleased growl leaving the man under her. She used her legs, grateful for his hands on her hips, keeping her steady.

“God, you’re beautiful like this, my fucking slut.” He growled out, his own breaths becoming heavier as she rode him. Her breaths were shaky, gasping mixed throughout them. It was only a few minutes more before he flipped them back over again, holding her ass in the air as he went back to a bruising and much faster pace.

She was almost grateful to have him on top again, it was easier on her, in a way. They continued going on, gasps, groans, grunts, and moans filling the room. It wasn’t long before she had cum more than once, and Antonio was closer than ever. He finally pulled out, his hand moving her onto her back as he finally came onto her stomach and breasts. He held himself up, just barely as they both caught their breath.

The man eventually came down from his high and off his mindset as his old self. “Mi amor, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, she shook her head, assuring him he didn’t. He pulled a knife from his discarded pants, cutting the rope loose. “Then come, we will get you cleaned up.” He gently kissed her cheek as he led her to the shower, shedding clothes as he went.


End file.
